More Then A Friend
by liarsofrosewood
Summary: Spencer and Aria have always been friends, but when Spencer gets pregnant with Toby's baby the feelings come out. What will happen to Aria and Spencer's friendship? And why is Toby acting so strange lately? All answered in More Then A Friend. *Read then Review!*
1. Maggie?

First things first, I don't own Pretty Little Liars, any of it's cast or crew, characters nothing. And second things second, this is only my second fanfiction so it could turn out really bad, or really good we'll see. And last things last, I will not be continuing Unbelieveable, at least for not a long time, or not at all this is because I really don't like that nor does anybody. So yeah. Let's get started. (Bold is mine, Italiac is Aria's POV, and regular is real life/ (starting not for a while)Spencer's POV.)

_So, you wanna hear this? My life story? How it spiraled out of control?_  
_It all started the year we found who was terrorizing us and my parents divorced._  
_Keep in mind nobody knows about this. Except -A. Which is Mona. As far as we know._  
_When did this part start?_  
_A while back, when I met Maggie._  
_Keep in mind, this was my boyfriend's ex._  
_And you're never happy to see one of those._****

_I walked out to Spencer's car._**  
**"Spence why are you here?"  
"You're going to see your boyfriend's ex girlfriend WHO'S EZRA'S MOM GAVE HER MONEY TO BR-"  
I interrupted her.  
"Please stop, I know why I'm going but Hanna said she's bringing me."  
"Hanna ran into a little trouble, and couldn't make it." Spencer laughed about.  
"Uhm, okay, what was funny about that Spence?"  
"Oh just" she stopped herself "CeCe needed somebody to work and I'd rather help you."  
"But, CeCe likes you the best... and you wanted to... nevermind, whatever let's go!"  
"You don't need to be there until 12:30."  
"Well it's 12 o' clock, now isn't it?"  
"Well, yes, but it only takes about 10 minutes.."  
"12:30 is when her class ends, it's not like I can't go during the class"  
"Well, you... whatever you're Aria Montgomery, no stopping you."  
"That's right Spence"**  
**_It was that moment I felt the urge to kiss her. My friend. I couldn't. I would never. I'm straight I'm with Ezra. I'm not gay. Emily's the gay one... I'm so confused. And god, Spencer looks good in a hat, what am I saying? This is a nightmare it's gotta stop._**  
**"So, you gonna get IN the car?"  
"What? Oh yeah, sure whatever."**  
**I won't think that again, no I would never.  
Or would I?  
I heard a voice, I thought it was in my head but it wasn't.**  
**"I'm back bitches."**  
**_The voice haunted me, I knew it all too well, I turned around and I found out who it was._  
_I was correct. It was... him!_**  
Well, that's it for now, and I'm not going by the show's what happened, Spencer didn't drive her.. nobody was there so stop your whining haha. New chapter up tomorrow or so. Sorry it's pretty short. That's just how I do!**


	2. I'm gone

_It couldn't be him._  
_It just couldn't._  
_He's dead._  
_I'm dreaming._  
_And it turned out I was dreaming, dreaming it was Garrett._  
_And it wasn't._  
_But he's dead._  
_Deader than a doorbell._  
_Does that make sense?_  
"You... you.. yo... ur... alive?" _I stuttered on my words._  
"What do you mean dead? I never was!, and I'm arresting Spencer Hastings for the murder of Alison Dilaurentis."  
_I remember Spencer running out of her car to Toby's._  
"Get her!"_ I didn't know why he was shouting until 4 giant police officers ran after Spencer._  
"Spencer, what the fuck is happening?!" She made the saddest look on her face  
"He's, not lying."_ I remember those words echoing, in my mind._  
"You killed Alison?!" _The anger, the agony I was feeling, oh. Ouch._  
"No, but I have something, something to do with it, and I do have to leave for a while"  
_And in that moment, I pressed my lips against her and god, it felt good._  
_She was so surprised._  
_So shocked._  
_So scared._  
_And that was the last time I saw Spencer Hastings._  
_Well, all until now._  
_A new Spencer came out and I couldn't believe what I saw._**  
Sorry for the long wait, but whatever! Chapter 3, soonish? I am so busy lately, I've had to wait to write... well, forever. But here it is!**


	3. The Biggest Secret

**I am changing the look of my story. It's gonna be in Aria's head SOMETIMES, only if stated.**

Aria Montgomery looked down at Spencer Hastings's gown. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"What Spencer, is there a ball going on?" she asked her slyly. Spencer made an annoyed look on her face and then she said,

"What? Can't a girl dress up a bit? And I've been gone for 6 months and this is the return happiness I get?"

"Spencer, I didn't mean it that way! Sure I'm glad your back!" she hugged her best friend, well the girl she thought was her best friend and then kissed her. Spencer backed away in disgust.

"Aria, what the fuck? What happened when I was gone!?"

"Spence, what happened between us, I thought it meant something..."

"It did. I'm still dating Toby though, you know that right?"

Aria rolled her eyes. She didn't like Toby Cavanaugh. She knew something he was hiding, but she could never tell her friend. Or any of her friends. That would give away her deepest secret.

"Spence, can't you DUMP HIS SORRY ASS?" Aria screamed in tears.

"Aria, I can't do that, you know that. I love you, but I love him. There's no good choice right now. I will decide later, you or Toby."

"Decide now. I broke up with Ezra for you. All I ever wanted was a good relationship and now I can't even get that from you." Aria, still crying tried to fight back her tears saying her sentence in that annoying whiny sound we all hate.

"Hun, I just got out of jail. Can't I have some deciding time?" Spencer started to shed a few tears.

"Fine. You have until 8pm tomorrow night. And if you choose Toby I'll tell you everything I know about him. And then you'll be with me."

"Aria, that sounded like something -A would say."

"Well, let's just say I learn from the best." Aria said walking away.

**TOMORROW AT 8PM.**

"I chose Toby." Spencer cried out, "Now what is his secret?", Spencer started getting freaked out when Aria wasn't where she said to come. It was 8:10pm, 9:00pm, starting 9:45pm. Aria was usually fashionably late. But, not this late. This was Hanna late. Speaking of Hanna, here came Mona and Hanna walking up a hill to Spencer.

"Spencer, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier this year. You didn't kill Ali. It's Garrett randomly came back to life. And you know that doesn't happen often in Rosewood, except for Ali's secrets."

"Yeah. You can go now."

"I just wanted to tell you that somebody you know way too well is hiding something. Well actually two someones."

"Is one Toby?" Spencer asked, hoping he wouldn't be the answer.

"Yes, and the other is Aria."

"Well, what are their secrets?" Spencer was hopeless if Mona gave her the answer she didn't want to hear. She would totally faint. And that's when Hanna interrupted.

"Mona, SHE doesn't need to know the secret." Hanna still thought Spencer was a backstabber and killed Ali. Even though Hanna knew the -Ateam since Mona came back.

"Wait, Hanna. She deserves to know." Mona said shakily.

"Whatever." Hanna saw Aria coming up the hill, running to trample Mona.

Quickly Mona told Spencer, "Toby and Aria are both the head -A's on the -Ateam.

Spencer was shocked, and Aria came up and punched Mona a few times in the jaw, Hanna smirking thinking of course, that it was funny.

Spencer ran, running faster then ever, even when she had track matches. She never wanted to see that bitch again.


	4. Untitled

Spencer finally made it to Emily's house. She knocked a total of probably 50 times and finally Emily came to the door. With Paige and her in matching pajama's.

"Spencer are you out of your flipping mind?! It's 9 on our movie night." Emily pointed to Paige timidly, knowing about Spencer and Paige's past with fighting, "Can't we watch The Lucky One alone?"

"Sorry for interrupting Zac Efron, because yeah. He's hot. But, Queen Bitch is head of the -ATeam!"

"You mean, Jenna?" Emily pointed out because they used to call her Queen Bitch before the eye surgery.

"Maybe, but I'm not talking about her!"

"Ali? Is Ali alive?!"

"No! Aria is head of the -ATeam. And Toby is her right-hand man. I can't believe I got lied to so much."

"Aria? Spencer, you need to sleep, Aria is not -A. She wouldn't do that to us. Let alone herself!"

"You'd be surprised what bitches will do to you. It's not long ago we found Hanna's friend was an -A."

"I don't wanna talk about this. You are welcome to stay the night to get away from the Wicked Bitch of the East, but you are NOT going to talk about Mona or -A right now."

"Em, it's okay."

"Don't Em me."

"What the fuck did you do to her Paige?"

"Me?" Tears in Paige's eyes. She could tell something was wrong with Emily. That needed fixed. In a flash, Emily was passed out.

**-5 days later-**

****"Doctor, how is she?!" Hanna wailed.

"She'll be fine. She just woke up. And you know you can call me Wren."

"I don't believe I have the pleasure."

"Would you like to see her?"

Hanna walked in, seeing Emily with no makeup on, was normal to her.

"Em, you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I had a big rush. Too much popcorn and alcohol."

"Emily! This didn't happen because of beer and salted kernels. There had to be something else that happened."

"Do you mind?" Emily pointed to Wren. He left, knowing the girls wanted private time. He was close to them. Sometimes to close. But, that didn't matter.

"-A poisoned me."

"We found out the -ATeam. Aria, Toby, Mona. And Mona left. Which one could have poisoned you?"

"Toby fled after we found out and Aria is locked up it couldn't be any of them."

"Any other suspects?" They pondered for a second and after 2 minutes, they both landed on the same guy.

"Detective Wilden." they both suggested.

"He has access to poisons to kill people to put out of their misery."

"Well, what if he used one on me and I was just lucky?"

"What about Wren? He's a doctor in a mental institute. And here."

"Well girls, you both got it wrong."

They turned around to see Aria standing behind them.

**Toby running away:**

****Just keep running.

There is no stopping.

You're a criminal.

Don't even think about going back.

Toby was thinking to himself all those things when he just ran back.

**Spencer's house**

1 knock, 5 knocks, and finally at 10 knocks Melissa answers the door.

"What the fuck do you want Toby? Or should I say the man who ruined my sister's life."

"You know you did much worse than me." He fought back. Melissa was hiding many secrets even the master of the -ATeam couldn't figure out.

"Fine, she's upstairs." Toby got to her door and ran in.

Spencer was crying. Hard.

He hugged her and she kicked him in the dick.

"Ow, Spencer! I made a mistake! Sorry."

"Actually you made two mistakes." She pointed down to a pregnancy test on the floor.

It was positive.


	5. I'm Leaving, Don't Come For Me

**I promised Sparia. I know. It's coming soon. Maybe this chapter? Probably.**

**Hospital with Emily, Hanna, and Aria.**

"What the fuck?" Hanna screamed, "Aria what are you doing here?"

"Hanna, oh sweet, sweet Hanna" Aria said creepily. Emily was hiding under the blankets on the hospital bed and Hanna was just looking at Aria trying not to look scared. Even though she was more scared then a squirrel on the street, with a car coming towards it. No, make that a truck. One of those big 10 ton trucks. That carry things.

"Aria, you can leave." she was doing good, "NOW!" she screamed.

"Guys, Mona lied I'm not the head -A!"

"Yeah sure." Emily came out the blankets and said to her, "We're supposed to believe that?"

"Spencer is in grave danger. Even though I may not be on the -ATeam, Toby is. And he did something to Spencer." They could tell Aria wasn't lying, but they wouldn't admit it. They wanted her guilty, and behind bars. Would the whole -A thing stop if they did that? There was no telling what could happen.

"What did he do to Spencer?" Emily squeaked out shedding a few tears.

"He got her pregnant." Paige came around the corner.

"Holy shit! Paige you're gonna get hurt!" Emily and Aria screamed at the same time. Hanna laughing. She always found 'girl fights' so funny. Soon all Emily could see was black. Hanna too. Aria was gone and so was Paige. And Spencer was pregnant with Toby's baby. What could get worse?

**Spencer's Room.**

****"But, Spencer how is this possible?" Toby looked in awe.

"That day, when you came back, we had sex for an awful long time." Spencer answered, trying to calm herself down.

"What is so bad? We're going to have a baby!" Toby said happily.

"That's it. I'm too young. And you're -A. Screw you!"

"I'm not -A. It was a lie. Mona is messing with you. I don't know about Aria but we need to go."

"Go where? We can't go anywhere."

"Back your bags, we're going to Florida."

**Emily is back home -**

****"So glad we're ok" Emily said to Hanna, Aria, and Paige. "What happened anyways? And why did you guys flee?"

"Wren put a type of bomb in the room. It's a type of gas to make people to get knocked up. We knew this, and we fled, we honestly thought you guys were right behind us until we got into Aria's dad's car." Paige stated.

"Ok, but when you noticed we were gone, you didn't come back?" said Hanna.

"We did, but the gas was kicking in, we could feel it when we walked in the place. We couldn't risk it. We could have all died."

"But, we didn't. Nobody would have."

"It's ok, Han. I need to go though." Aria said.

"Why? We just got here." Emily cried.

"I need to go see Spencer, and tell her something."

"Tell her what?" Emily asked.

"That I love her."

**Spencer's house**

****"Bring everything, your laptop, clothes, phone. You need everything, we're never coming back." Toby said to Spencer.

"I can't believe we're leaving Rosewood together. God! This is so amazing. I lo-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

She answered, and Aria kissed her. A ten second kiss. And Spencer actually enjoyed it.

"Whoa." Spencer said.

"Yeah, whoa." Aria answered.

Before they could finish Toby was out the door, with all of his stuff. "Come on Spencer we need to leave!"

"I'm sorry Aria, but I need to have my baby. Then we can catch up. See you soon. Bye." Spencer said crying. She didn't want to leave Aria, she loved her more then anything and anyone.

"Ok, I'll miss you." Aria said, tears coming to her eyes.

She lost Spencer once.

She isn't going to lose her again.


	6. A Special Phone Call

**Merry Christmas everybody! Um, if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy Hannukah, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice? Whatever you celebrate!**

**At the brew:**

****Aria ordered a thick extra large black coffee, she sat in the booth next to Emily, across from Hanna and started crying.

"Aria, it's been 5 days. Get the hell over it!" Hanna said, her usual self with no empathy.

"Hanna, what about when Caleb broke up with you? You sat around in sweatpants, your mom's shirt when she was pregnant with you, no makeup, and bed head. For 3 weeks. And it's been 5 days with me."

"I was just saying, god."

"You don't understand, I've been taken away from the love of my life twice, why should it happen again?"

"Aria, nothing in Rosewood happens at a coincidence. Maybe it's for the best." Emily chirped in.

"Drink that coffee fast, we have a big day ahead of you!" Hanna sang.

"What do you mean big day?"

"I mean, you're going to see Ezra."

"Ezra? I'm not even in love with him anymore."

"Maybe when you see who he is with, you will be. Besides, you need this, sometime away from thinking about Spencer, and thinking about Toby."

"Fine!"

**Ezra's apartment-**

****"Maggie, what's wrong?" Ezra said.

"It's just, I can tell you still..." she was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. That practically saved her. Ezra was a abusive husband to her. She wanted to say that she knew he still had feelings for Aria. Nobody would admit it, but everybody knew. "Oh hey." Ezra said when Hanna came to the door. "You know I'm not with Aria right? I married Maggie."

"No! I will not fucking see him Emily! Stop pushing!" Ezra heard Aria scream. "Aria?" he screamed down the halls, he really wanted to see her again.

"Ezra!" she ran up to him, forgetting all about Spencer. She was about to kiss him when she saw Maggie crying. "Maggie, first what are you doing here? And why are you crying? I got MY happy ending."

"Exactly why I'm crying. YOU. Ezra is mine." Maggie stated harshly. Aria backed up, she has just let out the bitch.

"What do you mean yours?" Aria backed up too far she hit her head on the wall. "Ouch" she pitched in laughing.

"We are married" Maggie said in the middle of hugging Ezra, afterwards she kissed him.

There was a long awkward silence of course broken by none other than Ezra. "Aria..." he said sympathetically.

"Ezra Fitzgerald..." Aria started to say. "Fitz." he said interrupted. "You don't fucking deserve Fitz. Spencer is my true love. Not you faggot." Aria ran crying.

"Look what you did, Emily!" blaming it on Emily, Hanna screamed running down the hall. Emily felt awkward, so she left walking and said bye to Ezra and Maggie in her normal tone.

**Florida**

****"Toby, this is great." looking at the apartment they would be staying at.

"Anything for you hun." he replied. They began to lay in the sheets together, and started to have sex. Or 'make love' as Spencer remembered Aria used to say. Thinking about Aria made her begin to feel sad.

"I have to go to the bathroom.." Spencer made an excuse to call Aria.

"Ok." Toby smiled.

"Be right back. Hanna would say BRB" she laughed. Spencer got in the bathroom and began to call Aria. "Aria? Are you crying?"

"Yes, is it that obvious?"

"Aria, what's wrong."

"You're wrong. And Ezra. And Hanna. Everyone is fucking wrong Hanna. And so is everything. I just want to end my life."

"Aria don't say that!"

"I mean what I say."

"You know you don't mean that though." Spencer began crying.

"But, I do. I just want you to come home." Aria cried.

"You don't think I want to come home? Florida is full of salamanders, lizards, bugs, frogs, and spiders and I don't like it!" Spencer complained.

"But, you can't."

"Right. You know I'm pregnant. I can't just TELL my parents, until the baby is born. They'll think I was lying like Melissa."

"Well, you're not lying."

"Either was Melissa. Well, at first. What if I lose the baby... they'll think I was lying the whole time."

"Don't tell them and have an abortion!" Aria yelled through the phone.

"ARIA. I WILL NOT HAVE AN ABORTION. THAT IS THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID." Spencer whispered, but yelled. She couldn't risk Toby hearing her.

"Well, come home. I may have a surprise for you..."

"I know you're lying. We're not in grade school anymore."

"I'm sorry I just want to see you."

"I want to see you again, too. Aria you know this. I just can't."

"You do realize Emily told your parents you left because you were pregnant?"

"I swear! That girl always has to tell the truth."

"Not always, just to adults."

"I got to go Aria, just trust me I'll be back soon."

"But Alison is-" Aria started saying, but Spencer had hung up.

Now Spencer will never know Alison was back.

Spencer began to wash up, and wash out her eyes with water, to try to get all hints she was crying out.

"Master, the first job is over." Toby said over a phone.

"Ok. Those liars are going to pay." Somebody else said through the phone. **MOD Note: I'm not saying who this was, nor if Toby is -A or whatever.**

****  
"They are. Especially Spencer."

**So was that a good chapter I made it mostly Aria and Spencer on the phone, because people have left reviews saying since the story is supposedly Sparia, they want more. Trust me, more is coming. Haleb next chapter. Have a happy holidays! Whatever you celebrate, and next chapter up soon. I think this story will have about 21 chapters. Ok. Is Alison back ? Who is the person on the other side of the phone? Is Toby a member of the -Ateam? Is Aria? What is up with Emily? Will Haleb stay together? What about Mezra. (Maggie/Ezra)? Please give reviews of what you want to see happen/who gets together etc. **


	7. Crash! Your life is a mess!

**I haven't updated since about Christmas time. So sorry. I promised Haleb, and you'll get it this chapter. Trust me.**

"So you didn't even get to finish your sentence?" Alison complained. Aria couldn't believe she was dead. "Now she'll never know the truth. What a shame"

"Truth?" Aria yelled, "You're going to tell ME about truth? Because last time I checked you were lying about BEING DEAD."

"So?" Alison pitched back. She knew what Aria was saying but she wasn't listening, probably something like "Omg Alison why do you do this shit?" But Alison didn't want to listen. She wanted Spencer back too, to get her revenge on Ezra. He made her pretend she was dead, he was an abusive son of a bitch, but also the BEST head-A ever. Alison knew who was in the -A team, but she would never tell. Some secrets just have to stay buried.

**Florida**

"I didn't know THIS is why you wanted me to come down here, Toby" Spencer said angrily. Toby had family down here, family that didn't know about her, how weird she was. What was happening to her. And such. Haha. Such. Spencer thinks that word is funny.

"It isn't, I brought you down here, well FOR YOU. I want you to have your baby, then you can go back to Rosewood"

"Then why are we here?"

"My family can't meet you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, we'll leave, I only want the best for you Spence, you got to believe me."

"I believe."

"Good. Now lets go." They drove off, and they passed the apartment they were staying in.

"Where the fuck are we going Toby?!" Spencer screamed, "Let me out!"

"You'll see."

"Toby, you sound really scary."

"Good."

"Good? What the hell do you mean?"

"I TOLD YOU, YOU'LL SEE!" Then he locked the door so Spencer couldn't open it. There was only a lock button on his side. He loved that.

"This is what happened when I found out Mona was -A." Spencer stuttered. "Does that mean..." she couldn't finish the sentence. She was bawling her eyes out. This isn't what she wanted. She didn't want Toby to be -A. She didn't love him anymore. Well, maybe she did. But she loved Aria. "Where are we going? I want an answer right now Toby. NOW!"

"I'm not -A, but I need payback to you. Alison always hated you, and Alison gave me a deal. If I would hurt you, she would keep my secret."

"What secret?"

"Well, that's the beauty of secrets. Some just have to stay buried. But this one is about to arise from the grave."

"Well, then WHAT SECRET?"

"Well, it's that I'm" And that's the last Spencer heard, she saw headlights speeding towards them, and she would never know the secret.

**Rosewood (Hanna's house)**

"Well hello Prince Charming" Caleb was in a suit that she knew something was up, "Where's my carriage?"

"Go get something nice on Hanna, please?"

"Alright, pretty boy."

Hanna's mom walked in. She knew what Caleb was doing, he ran it by her, "So did you tell her Caleb?"

"No, it's a secret where we're going."

"I'm so happy you're taking Hanna to her favorite place for your anniversary."

"Yes, she loves these PLACES."

"Places?"

"Yup, The brew, then to my apartment, where I made her favorite foods for our dinner, then to the Rosewood cinema, where I got them to play her favorite movie, _Dirty Dancing, _and then back here where I'll kiss her goodbye."

"Kiss? You need more then kiss."

"Are you telling me to.. have sex with your daughter."

"Remember the condom."

"Wow. Wow. Ok. I will."

"Good, Hanna will enjoy this night so much, that she won't care when I break you guys up tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?

"Yeah, this is your last night dating my daughter, make it special."

**Florida**

Spencer woke up, she was in a hospital bed, with a nurse checking her blood. "Where's Toby?"

"Who?"

"Toby Cavanaugh, he was driving the vehicle, I think we got into a crash"

"There was nobody else in the vehicle, Spencer. Go back to sleep."

"No, I won't sleep until I can see him."

"We found a body near the vehicle, nice hair, good body..."

"Are you flirting with my probably dead boyfriend?"

"No because we did a blood test, it belonged to some guy named Lucas Gottesman."

"What was Lucas doing out here? I have to call my friend, where's my phone?"

"Over there."

"Thank you." Spencer got up and grabbed her phone. "This is a private conversation. Please go."

"Ok, you're only in this hospital for a few more hours anyways."

"Alright, just stand out there, don't listen I'm gonna need you in a second."

Spencer called Hanna. No answer. She called again. No answer. She called Hanna's house. Her mom picked up.

"Hello Spencer, what is it? Hanna's not home right now."

"Where is she I need to talk to her about Lucas."

"I'll tell her to give you a call later."

"Thank you." the nurse came back in.

"What do you mean for only a few more hours!?" Spencer exclaimed. She was confused.

"You're going back to Rosewood."

"But I don't need to go to Rosewood hospital I'm fine, not even hurt."

"You're not going to Rosewood Hospital."

"But you said I'm going to Rosewood, and I'm leaving this hospital."

"You won't be in this kind of hospital?"

"What other kind of hospital is there?"

"Radley." and the nurse walked out. Spencer was devastated, her ex-boyfriend who was probably dead was Alison's little helper. And now she was going to the mental hospital where Mona stayed just 2 months before. Her life has spiraled out of control.

**Hanna's house.**

"We're back, how did you enjoy yourself Hanna?" Caleb asked.

"Greatly. If that's a word."

"I think it is."

"Good, I know my Mom is gonna break us up, but she can't do that I love you, and we're gonna run away together just like Spencer and Toby"

"But Spencer loves Aria, and she only did it because she was pregnant."

"Oh well, we'll meet Spencer and Toby in Miami. Let's go!"

**Radley**

"It's my turn, thanks for allowing me visitors at least I can talk to Spencer"

"You're so welcome," Mona said, "You did the same for me."

"Yeah. I did"

Then Spencer walked in, in 'Radley clothes' as Mona called them. He was surprised but not too surprised. A person can only go so far until they break. I mean that was part of Toby's secret.

**Good chapter? I don't know what about you? There will be many Sparia scenes next chapter. Aria will visit Spencer everyday until she's better.**

**And Toby. Why is he there? All in next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


End file.
